


A Little Comfort

by biackcrest



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Joyce is still morning the death of Bob. One day she’s crying and she decides to call Hopper to ask him to come over.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 12





	A Little Comfort

A month after Bob died, Joyce was still mourning. One day, she was sitting on her couch, tears falling. She still missed him. His smile, his laugh, the way he made everything better, she just missed everything about him. She was home alone. Johnathan and Will were with their friends. She was alone. 

She decided to call Hopper, he could always comfort her. He had been ever since Bob died. She sniffed before wiping her face. She stood before going to the phone, dialing his number. It was Saturday so he was at home. 

He answered. “Hello?”

“Hop..” she said weakly

“Joyce, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned. 

“I-Can you please come over? I can’t stop crying.” she sniffed, her voice breaking 

“Of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” he said before hanging up the phone.

He dressed before heading out, arriving there a few minutes later like he said he would. 

He got out of his vehicle before heading to the door, not bothering to knock. He opened the door, seeing a very distraught Joyce sitting on the couch. 

She looked up as he entered, immediately standing and rushing over to him, wrapping her arms around him, starting to sob into his chest.

“Hey, hey..It’s okay..it’s okay..” he said softly, holding her tightly. He maneuvered them to the couch, sitting down with her in his arms. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn’t anymore. 

The crying wore her out, and eventually she fell asleep in his arms. 

He sighed and held her, stroking her back as she slept.

She woke up around thirty minutes later, sighing.

He heard her sigh. “Are you alright?” he asked 

“I guess..” she mumbled 

“Joyce..Everything will be okay..I promise you..You’ll move on and find someone else.”

She pulled back and looked at him “Hop..You haven’t dated anyone since your divorce..just hookups..”

He bit his lip. “Well that’s because..The woman I want doesn’t feel the same about me as I feel about her.” 

“How do you know that? Have you asked her?”

“No, but I just know she doesn’t feel the same.”

What is she like?” she asked curiously 

“Well..She's really sweet..I’ve known her since we were young..She has the kindest heart..She’s going through something right now..She’s heartbroken..I want her to get better before I try to make a move..”

She gasped softly in realization. He was talking about her. Her. She had never thought that he would ever be attracted to her. She has been attracted to him ever since high school. 

She bit her lip. “Hopper..” she said, taking his hands. 

He looked down at their hands. “Yes?”

“I-I’ve been attracted to you for so long..I fell in love with Bob yes, but I've loved you since high school.. I never brought it up because I thought you only saw me as a friend..” 

He shook his head “I’ve been attracted to you since the first time something happened to Will.” he admitted.

She bit her lip, doing something spontaneous. She leaned in and connected their lips together. 

Hopper was surprised at first, but eventually kissed back, pulling her closer. 

She straddled his lap, deepening the kiss. She held his face, Hopper holding her hips. 

She smiled, pushing her tongue in his mouth, the kiss turning heated quickly. 

Joyce absentmindedly started grinding against him, making him grunt. 

She gasped softly when she felt him against her core, she groaned “Hop..” she whimpered, pulling back from the kiss

He grunted in response “Yes?” 

“I need you..” she whispered, “Please..”

She smiled lightly “How do you need me? I’m right here.” 

She huffed “I want you..No, I need you..I need you inside of me..Now..” she whispered

He smirked lightly “Right here on this couch? What if someone walks in?”

“I don’t care..I need you so bad..”

“Okay. Alright..” he said, letting her stand. She took her jeans off and he pulled himself out. 

She bit her lip and went to straddle him again, moving her underwear aside and sinking down. 

She moaned, starting to move her hips, riding him. 

He groaned when he entered her, holding her hips and guiding her. He pulled her shirt off, pulling her closer to kiss her hungrily. 

She held him tightly, moaning into the kiss. She pulled back and started bouncing up and down, Hopper cupping her breast and squeezing them. 

She gasped and threw her head back, starting to ride him faster

“Fuck you’re so beautiful..” he whispered 

She blushed “Thank you.” she mumbled, crying out when he slammed her hips down.

“Fuck. Do that again.” she breathed 

He smirked and did it again, making them both moan loudly. 

He slipped his hand behind her, unhooking her bra and pulling it down her arms. 

She blushed when it was off and tried to cover herself, but he stopped her.

“Let me see you..” he said softly 

She bit her lip before nodding, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

He smiled, cupping one of her breasts before starting to squeeze and pluck it.

She gasped, throwing her head back. She gripped him tight.

He smirked, cupping it again before leaning and engulfing it in his mouth, starting to suck on it. 

She moaned feeling sheer ecstasy with the combined pleasure. She whimpered a few minutes later “Hop..I’m close..” 

“Cum for me..” he purred

At that exact moment, she let go. She came, moaning softly and squeezing her thighs together.

Hopper groaned when he felt her walls squeezing him. He spilled his seed inside of her, both of them panting softly. 

Joyce laid her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for that..” she whispered

He smiled “Anytime..” He said. He then gasped “We didn't use a condom..”

She hummed “That’s okay..I’m on birth control..”

He sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear..Why don’t we move to the bed incase someone comes in?” he suggested.

She huffed “Okay..Fine..” she replied before hopping off of him. She gathered her shedded clothes before traveling to her bedroom, Hopper following her after he had fixed his self. 

She set the clothes in a hamper, before climbing in bed, doing grabby hands towards him. 

He smiled and took his shirt and jeans off before moving beside her, holding her close. 

She laid her head on his chest. “Thank you Hop..I think you’ve helped me to finally move on..” 

He hummed “That’s good to hear Joyce.” he purred, locking eyes with her. He leaned and pecked her lips before rolling on top of her, making her giggle.

“Mm does someone want to go another round?” she teased him

“Yes actually..” he smirked, immediately starting to kiss her neck, gently starting to grind himself against her. 

She gasped softly as he did both, tilting her head so he’d have better reach and meeting his grinds.

He grunted when he was completely hard. He removed her underwear before aligning himself to her folds before pushing in, smiling as she moaned. He started thrusting, trailing his lips to hers, kissing her firmly. 

She moaned loudly, digging her fingernails in his back and dragging them down

He grunted, starting to thrust faster

“Fuck! Don’t stop!” she cried out.

“Didn’t plan to.” he panted, thrusting harder. He skipped a hand down and started rubbing her clit, making her whimper 

“Hop.” she whined, squirming under him.

He smiled and moved his fingers faster, making her cry out again. 

She scratched him, digging her nails deep in his back because the pleasure just felt so damn good. 

He moaned, connecting their lips again, the kiss hungry and passionate. 

Hopper pushed his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch. She started sucking on his tongue, making him growl and start to pound into her. 

She whimpered and pulled back from the kiss. “Hop..I’m gonna cum..” she moaned

“Cum for me..” he purred

She let go and at that exact moment, she cummed, moaning his name. 

A few more thrust and he was spilling his seed into her once again, grunting softly. 

He gently fell on top of her, both of them panting. 

They caught their breath and Hopper pulled out, rolling off to lay beside her. 

She immediately clutched into him, hiding her face in his chest. 

He stroked her back, “Are you alright?” he asked softly 

She looked at him with a big smile on her face. “I’ve never been better.”

He smiled back, “That's good to hear.” 

She hummed and snuggled closer. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, falling asleep in each other’s arms that night.


End file.
